


worthless

by aetherae



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherae/pseuds/aetherae
Summary: There are some things Mikhail’s better off not learning.





	

> **24\. But how could you live, and have no story to tell?**

Mikhail asks her more meaningless questions than she cares to count, but no matter what it is, somehow Zero always finds herself answering them.

He asks her things like: “What would a purple fish taste like?”

And she’ll answer: “How the fuck would I know? Like food.”

She remembers him asking: “How do I clean myself after I poo?”

And she said: “You always smell like shit no matter what, so you can’t clean yourself anyways. Don’t bother.”

Zero doesn’t really know why she wastes her time answering all his questions. To pass the time, maybe. Because she has nothing better to do, probably. Definitely not because she cares if he learns or not, nope.

Tonight, she’s eating her dinner by a fire outside the cabin. Mikhail’s only just managed to stop himself from rolling in the lake more, but with how strongly she can smell the rotten fish he’s digging into, she considers finishing her meal early just to head back inside and get away from the stench.

Before she can stand up though, she hears it. “Hey, Zero?”

“What?” she groans. If this is another question about fish tastes, she’s going to lose it.

“What were you doing before you wanted to kill your sisters?”

She looks at him, his eyes still darting to the lake like he wants to jump in. Like everything else, it’s just an honest, curious question, and she considers how she can answer him.

_I was rotting into the earth before this fucking flower brought me back._

_I was stealing every meal I could get my hands on and killed everyone who said I couldn’t._

_I was fucking my way to a warm bed and easy pay._

_I was seeing every shitty thing humans did, all in the name of survival._

_I was hating this world, for all of its injustice, for all the lousy shit it put me through._

“Nothing,” she settles for instead. “I did nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> written for the august 2016 31_days, x-posted from tumblr.


End file.
